Wonderful Tonight
by musicxlove
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie request some alone time, giving Bella and Edward the opportunity to bond with their adorable kids. Fluffy one-shot.


**Wonderful Tonight**

**Summary: Loosely based off Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Bella and Edward baby sit Emmett and Rosalie's children while they get some alone time. One-shot, all human**

**EdwardxBella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just enjoy taking the characters for rides. I also don't own Crayolas, or else the colors would be crazy like Off-Coffee and Sky Blue Pink. That would be so awesome… And I don't own Spongebob. Darn. **

**EPOV**

Emmett and Rosalie really did need a night to themselves. Bella, my girlfriend of three years, and I offered our services to baby sit my brother and sister-in-law's adorable kids so they could have some alone time. Odds were this would be all night, knowing Rose and Em. We were told to take the guest room and bring clothes for tomorrow, orders of Emmett. He knew where he would end up, surely.

I had a dull ache in my head, probably due to all the crazy games we had already played. The kids were amazing, just very, very loud. I couldn't count how many times my messy copper hair had been pulled; so many that I actually considered having Bella braid it out of my face, until I realized how stupid I would look with braided hair. Dreads, anyone?

"Edward? Can you feed Lillian?" my sweet Bella asked me.

"Of course, love." I picked up the little baby and brought her into the kitchen. Lillian was only one year old, just a baby. I set her in the high chair and went to heat up her bottle. After testing it on my elbow like Bella showed me, I lifted the little cutie back into my arms. She greedily sucked on the nipple, her little blue eyes closed in concentration.

"How's it going?" Bella asked from the doorway, looking at us in awe.

"Wonderful, love," I replied, walking over and capturing her lips in a kiss. "Why were you looking at me that way?"

"It's so precious seeing you with her, caring for her so gently," she murmured with a smile.

"Well, this little girl has me wrapped around her finger; I must be the most spoiling uncle in the world," I chuckled, placing the cloth on my shoulder and burping little Lillian. Success; no spit ups. "I'm getting the hang of this, I think," I smirked, placing the baby back into the high chair so I could put away the bottle.

"Oh, you are," Bella replied, picking Lillian back up. "I'm going to put her to sleep," she grinned as Lillian's sparkling blue eyes drooped and closed.

"Ok, love, I'll be in the living room with Emily and Anthony." They were all sentimental names; Lillian was Rose's mother's name and her middle name, Emily was Emmett and Rosalie put together, and Anthony was my middle name. The last one touched me the most, but the four year old boy did look like me a bit. Emmett was my older brother, and we were very close all our lives. He was the one who had introduced me to Bella, Rosalie's good friend. Then he introduced our little sister Alice to Rose's cousin Jasper, and we've come full circle.

Anthony possessed the same green eyes and bronze hair that I had, but he had Emmett's nose. I was very attached to this little boy, spoiling him any chance I got. Emily was an amazing big sister to him, always protecting him and guiding him in the right direction.

"Uncle Edward!" Anthony shouted.

"Hey, little man," I replied as the tyke latched onto my leg and sat on my foot. I dragged him once around the room, reveling in the laughter he emanated. Emily grabbed hold on my other leg, slowing me down significantly. Still, I lugged them both around for one final lap before collapsing on the couch with them both still on my legs.

"Again!" six year old Emily shouted with a giant smile.

"Uncle Edward's tired," I panted, catching my breath with a chuckle. These kids were insatiable, but it was worth it.

"Still wonderful?" Bella asked, plopping on the couch next to me and laughing at the sight of us.

"Yup," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Ewwww!" Emily and Anthony chorused.

"Come 'ere," I said, heaving them up one by one and placing one on each lap. "Now, what do you two want to do next?"

They both wrinkled their noses and foreheads in concentration, Emily looking so much like Rose. Her bright blue eyes and long blond hair were exact replicas of her mother's. She had Emmett's mischief, though. Her and Emmett would pull pranks whenever they could, causing Anthony and I to retaliate. This game could go on for weeks, neither side relenting until either Rose or Bella put a stop to it. We usually didn't listen, though. We just got more creative.

"Can we color?" Emily asked, her big blue eyes shining.

"If it's okay with Anthony," I said, glancing at him. He nodded his head with enthusiasm, always up for whatever his sister was. Coloring was good, my hair wouldn't suffer anymore tugging and my headache would remain at it's current level.

* * *

"Uncle Edward! Catch!" Anthony shouted, throwing a blue crayon at my head.

"Ow," I moaned as my headache increased.

"No more throwing crayons at Uncle Edward," Bella chided, smoothing back my hair. I smirked at Anthony as he stuck his tongue out at me. I was such a child sometimes. Oh well.

"Auntie Bella? Do you want to color a flower with me?" Emily asked.

"I would love to," Bella replied, looking at me in awe. They hadn't referred to Bella as 'Auntie,' yet, and I could tell she liked it very much.

"Bella isn't our auntie," Anthony said, looking at me in confusion.

"Not yet," I murmured, winking at Bella. Her breath caught, and a giant smile took over her features. She walked over to Emily in a daze, and I chuckled from my seat on the floor. She shot a glare at me, but it was marred by her goofy grin.

"What should I draw, Uncle Edward?" Anthony asked, looking at three drawings on the table. One was a fire truck, the next a sun, and the last a race car.

"I like the race car," I suggested as I put the box of Crayolas on the table.

"Okay." With that, he focused entirely on the coloring, hardly ever going outside the lines. Pretty good for a four year old.

I sat back on the ground, looking over at Bella as she whispered in Emily's ear. Emily giggled at whatever Bella had said, causing me to smile. Bella would surely make an amazing mother one day.

She was so perfect. Her beautiful looks, her intelligent mind, her quick wit, her deep brown eyes… Perfection. I wasn't sure how I had deserved such a flawless angel, but I wasn't complaining. I gazed at her with love and adoration, noting how her blue blouse accented her luscious curves and flowed around her figure like a waterfall. Her jeans and Converse All-Stars were very _Bella. _And the wonder of it all was that she just didn't realize how much I loved her.

"Uncle Edward?" Anthony asked, showing me his race car picture. He had drawn in two stick figures, one taller than the other. They both had the same copper hair and forest green eyes.

"Are those us?" I asked, pointing to the people.

"Yeah," he whispered shyly, ducking his head.

"I love it," I encouraged, ruffling his unruly hair, so much like mine.

"Do you want to keep it? I made it for you," he mumbled timidly, still looking down.

"I would love to," I confirmed, taking it and folding it. "Auntie Bella, could I please put this in your purse? Anthony made it for me."

"Of course, let me see it," she smiled, coming over to take a look.

"This is great! Definitely going on our fridge," she said to Anthony, kissing his little cheek. He blushed and mumbled a 'thank you.'

"Where did you put your purse?" I asked, starting to get up to find it.

"It's in the guest room with all our other stuff," she replied as she sat back down next to Emily. I left to put it away. With all the other noises from the kids and the television, I noticed how bad my headache had become. My head was positively throbbing. I stuffed the drawing in Bella's bag and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping my hair in my hands. Aspirin. That's what I needed. Too bad I didn't feel like moving.

"Edward? Did you find it?" Bella asked from the hallway. "Edward!" She rushed to me, kneeling in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Just a headache. Do you know if Rose and Em have any aspirin?" I replied, glancing into the hall where Anthony and Emily stood.

"I'll go check," Bella reassured. She leaned down and kissed my forehead before heading towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Uncle Edward?" Emily asked, coming to sit next to me. Anthony climbed up on my other side and looked up at me, concerned.

"Uncle Edward has a headache," I frowned, my head ratcheting. It felt as if my brain would explode.

"Oh no," Emily murmured, frowning with me. Anthony scooted closer, resting his head on my arm.

"Here's the aspirin, Edward," Bella said as she strode into the room with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you, love," I sighed in relief, popping three aspirin in my mouth and washing them down with the water.

"Ok, kids, Uncle Edward's going to bed now so he feel all better for tomorrow. Say goodnight," Bella said, looking at me sternly. Looks like I was going to bed.

"Night-night, Uncle Edward," Emily whispered, kissing my cheek. "Night, Uncle Edward," Anthony echoed, kissing my other one.

"Goodnight, kids," I whispered back, hugging them both gently.

"And I think it's bedtime for you kids, too," Bella said to them, winking at me as she ushered them out of the room. I laughed as I heard the protests.

I grabbed my pajamas and slowly made my way to the bathroom, my headache not gone yet. I changed sluggishly, just wanting to crawl into bed and go to sleep. After I had brushed my teeth, I lugged myself back to the guest room and threw myself into the bed. I sat upright, waiting for Bella to join me.

"Hey there," Bella whispered, coming to sit next to me.

"Hey," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her. She had already changed into her pajamas, a pink tank top and white pajama pants.

"Headache any better?" she asked tenderly, pushing my hair away from my drooping eyes.

"A little," I lied as my head pounded. She rolled her eyes at my blatant lie and snuggled closer to me.

"Just try and get some sleep; it'll be gone it the morning," she promised.

"Alright," I sighed, closing my eyes. "I love you, you know," I whispered.

"I know. And I love you too," she whispered back, kissing my chest.

"Wonderful," I sighed, drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

The next morning, my headache was all gone. Bella was already up and out of bed. I glanced at the clock; 10:17. Wow. I slept late.

I heaved myself out of bed and into the bathroom with my clothes for the day. After performing my morning routine, I threw my stuff in a pile in the guest room and made my way into the kitchen where I could smell breakfast and _coffee. _

Bella was facing away from me, cooking bacon. The kids were in the living room watching Spongebob Squarepants. I could hear Bella lightly humming to herself as she fluttered about the kitchen, looking absolutely heavenly. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. I laughed at the little squeal she let out and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"So, I take it the headache's all gone?" she asked breathlessly. "Do you feel alright?"

I thought about that. My headache was gone, and I was holding the most amazing girl in the world in my arms. "Yes. I feel wonderful," I replied with a serene smile. As long as my Bella was with me, I would always feel wonderful.


End file.
